Propostas
by Winterhell
Summary: Arya Stark encontra com Rhaegar Targaryen. Sim, você não leu errado. ONESHOT


Eles adentraram Porto Real sob a vigilância dos guardas Targaryen. O brasão do dragão de três cabeças jazia no peito de todos os homens, sobre as vestes negras. Arya observava tudo com todas as informações que seus pais haviam passado para si antes de sua viagem diplomática com o Sul. A realidade era que não o papel de Arya não deveria ser este, mas os pais assim o decidiram ao ver que era a única que poderia atender o pedido da corte de imediato.

 _Sansa está grávida do seu segundo filho._

 _Robb está ocupado com os assuntos do inverno._

Arya era a única a atender aquele chamado. Não era segredo pra ninguém que o Norte sofria o pior inverno de que se tem notícia, então cada vassalo leal aos Stark deveria se prontificar para ajudar os mais fracos. Até mesmo os vassalos estavam tendo dificuldades de locomoção, como os clãs das montanhas, e aí que Robb entrava no assunto. Havia sido educado para a diplomacia de governar o Norte, direcionar seus vassalos e arranjar soluções para os inimigos que enfrentavam. Como herdeiro de Winterfell, e dos Stark, Robb estava desempenhando o seu papel magnificamente… embora ele mesmo deveria estar ali em Porto Real, preparando-se para encarar os dragões.

 _Literalmente falando._

Ninguém sabia de qual inferno surgiram três dragões, talvez fosse um segredo apenas dos Targaryen. Ninguém sabia de nada, apenas via o poder crescente que os dragões conseguiram, ainda com Tywin Lannister como a Mão do Rei.

Arya cada vez mais se sentia em uma armadilha.

Certa vez, em um passado não tão distante assim, o atual Rei se aproximou dos Stark visando a sua tia Lyanna. Pelo que Arya sabia, o que era muito pouco, aparentemente Rhaegar Targaryen gostaria de tê-la em seu 'séquito real', o que poderia ter acontecido. Resolveram tudo em um duelo, tio Brandon contra Rhaegar Targaryen.

Brandon Stark havia ganhado, mas não matou o Príncipe por motivos que todo mundo sabia. Era óbvio que matar o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro geraria problemas ao Norte. Já que Robert Baratheon, atual marido da tia Lyanna, permanecia no Ninho da Águia sem saber de nada.

 _Até hoje ele não sabe nada mesmo._

A própria Arya não sabia de todos os detalhes.

Sua tia Lyanna teve um filho, mas este morreu no parto. Desde então, ela vivia em Winterfell e Robert Baratheon nas Terras das Tempestade. Não parecia ser um casamento lá muito amigável.

 _Mas parece que o duelo com Rhaegar Targaryen acabou sendo o prenúncio de uma maldição._

O tio Brandon foi morto por uma de suas amantes, estava dormindo.

Os Stark não tinham muita sorte no casamento. A mãe de Arya teve que se casar com o segundo na linha de sucessão de Winterfell, e foi o único relacionamento que de fato foi um sucesso. Já Sansa…

 _Caso perdido._

Morava no Ninho da Águia desde então. Apaixonou-se e pronto.

Robb também se apaixonou por uma plebéia e também a tomou para si. Este último não era um casamento muito calmo, outro exemplo dos relacionamentos dos Stark.

E Arya, bem… em seu aniversário de décimo quinto dia do seu nome, recebeu uma proposta de um lugar bem distante: Dorne.

No final de tudo, ela odiava política.

Montada em sua loba-gigante, a menina percebia que as pessoas a analisavam curiosamente. Ninguém nunca tinha visto uma loba-gigante, isso sem comentar que não era lá muito segredo sobre as intenções obscuras do Rei Rhaegar em relação à Lyanna Stark.

 _Quem convive com a tia Lyanna que sabe o quanto seu gênio é difícil._

Assim como Arya, a tia nunca aceitaria aquela posição. Eram parecidas em tudo, do amor à espada até a equitação perfeita.

A menina analisava a Fortaleza Vermelha assim que adentrou os seus portões, sendo observada pelos guardas Targaryen enquanto Porto Real voltava à rotina de mercados, pedintes e bordéis.

Foi recepcionada pela Mão do Rei que, como sempre, acabava fazendo os deveres do Rei. Tywin Lannister era uma figura conhecida, temida e extremamente calculista, segundo o que todos falam em Winterfell.

 _Mas também é conhecido por ter três netos por causa de um incesto._

A ambição do homem era ter a filha casada com o Rei, mas não deu muito certo a tal negociação. Cersei Lannister acabou ficando muito tempo no Rochedo até que resolveu se mudar para a capital, e assim acompanhar o pai e o irmão naquilo tudo. Não deu outra.

 _Ou melhor, deu para outros._

A Fortaleza Vermelha era um antro de fofocas, intrigas e putarias. Todo mundo sabia.

Ao descer de cima de Nymeria, Arya ajeitou o vestido com as cores típicas de sua família. Odiava ter que tomar cuidado com as imensas saias na neve, assim como dar um respiro saudável, afinal, não tinha como ser algo normal um espartilho daqueles. Para vigiá-la, a mãe colocara a Septã Mordane juntamente com algumas 'damas de companhia' nortenhas. Tudo era um plano de glamourização do Norte, o que era meio errado.

 _'Tudo é uma questão de aparência', mamãe me disse._

Tywin Lannister se curvou levemente, mas sem sorrir. Dizia-se que ele nunca sorria.

\- Seja bem-vinda à Fortaleza Vermelha, Lady Arya – cumprimentou-a formalmente, mas a menina se sentiu como se fosse entrar em um covil de cobras – Meus homens irão direcionar sua escolta para seus lugares pertencentes no castelo.

 _Preparado, hein…_

\- Bom dia, Lorde Tywin - _...será que uso Sr. Mão?…_ \- Obrigada pela gentileza.

 _Que porra eu falo agora?!_

Não conseguia evitar a sensação de que era uma boneca falante, uma réplica muito mal-feita de sua irmã.

\- Posso lhe mostrar o castelo, assim como seus aposentos? - perguntou usando de toda cortesia como se fosse algo natural e óbvio, o que não era tão comum para a menina… que convivia com toda sorte de pessoas no Norte.

Notou que ele ofereceu um braço.

\- Minha loba pode ir junto? - perguntou incerta, fazendo o homem avaliar o tamanho do estrago do animal – Ela é muito querida, não vou largá-la por aí.

 _Senão ela mata alguém._

Nymeria costumava comer os prisioneiros do Norte, ou então os selvagens.

 _E seria suspeito se ele negar uma escolta._

\- Sim – respondeu ainda avaliando o animal – Não há problemas em ter… algo… para lhe acompanhar, Lady Arya.

 _Captou, Senhor Barbas Douradas?_

Nymeria ficaria com ela, e se não ficasse… por qual motivo negariam?

(…)

 _Pelos deuses antigos!_

Eles deveriam estar com a intenção de pedir algo ao Norte, ou aos Stark, pois não tinha lógica todo aquele tratamento na Fortaleza Vermelha. Seus aposentos eram três vezes maiores que os seus em Winterfell, assim como os criados que ajeitaram suas coisas no lugar antes mesmo de saber aonde ficaria.

\- Sei que teve uma longe viagem, Lady Arya, - começou Tywin Lannister de forma indecifrável. Ela não conseguia ver por trás dele sequer um indício de expressão de suas verdadeiras intenções, o que de fato era suspeito – mas o Rei gostaria de ter uma rápida reunião com a senhora.

Arya ergueu uma sobrancelha.

 _Mas já?!_

Não sabia que porra falaria para o Rei caso o própria venha com as discussões políticas que envolviam todo aquele jogo de cortesia.

 _Eu não deveria estar aqui, pelos deuses!_

\- Entendo, - pensou rapidamente, precisava dar uma resposta – então posso pelo menos trocar de roupa, Lorde Tywin? Acho que não vai demorar… eu acho.

 _Aonde estão aquelas mulheres para ajeitar esse vestido pra mim?_

A barra estava toda suja de lama da neve.

\- O Rei estará disponível apenas por agora, Lady Arya – insistiu o homem – Não é de bom tom deixar Vossa Majestade lhe esperando.

Essa cutucada doeu na alma.

 _Ok, respira. Foi só um passo em falso._

\- Está bem – ela respirou fundo – Obrigada pela instrução, Lorde Tywin.

 _Sou uma boneca que repete as coisas que Lady Catelyn ensinou._

Se sentia extremamente desconfortável. Queria ir embora logo.

(…)

Mexia nos papéis em cima da mesa de carvalho, colocando alguns de lado e outros em uma pilha para serem vistos novamente. Não podia negar que estava um pouco ansioso por ver aquela menina de perto, ver se era tão parecida assim com sua antiga paixão. Poderia convidar a própria Lyanna, mas sabia que a mesma não viria mesmo se fosse uma ordem, então maquinou com ajuda da sua Mão para que a menina Stark pudesse vir tranquilamente.

Arya Stark era a terceira na linha de sucessão de Winterfell, sendo que a irmã mais velha estava no Ninho da Águia e não poderia representar o Norte, muito menos Winterfell na Fortaleza Vermelha. Já Ned Stark e o seu primogênito estavam ocupados com o Norte, o inverno e alguns probleminhas que Rhaegal causou secretamente. Teria que mantê-los ocupados para colocar seus planos em ação.

 _Sorte que a neblina do inverno pôde disfarçar meus movimentos._

Ele estava indo longe demais e isso incomodava-o profundamente, mas não conseguiu deixar de imaginar como a cópia de Lyanna Stark, segundo os Tully comentavam, realmente tinha a aparência da tia. Esperou que Elia fosse até Dorne com Rhaenys, Daenerys e Viserys, todos tinham que visitar a família e fazer um relatório confiável que deveria chegar em suas mãos. O trajeto era Lançassolar, Tombastela, Vilavelha e Jardim-de-Cima. Colocou o seu amigo Jon Connington na pequena corte dos Baratheon, eles já não tinham uma boa relação mas deveriam manter o Sul unido.

Teve um ano para se preparar.

 _Dizem que sou louco._

Talvez realmente fosse.

 _Além de louco, um cruel homem._

Não faria nada com a menina, só queria vê-la de perto.

 _Bem perto._

Deixou a tarefa de recepcioná-la para Tywin Lannister pois assim daria menos na cara.

Rhaegar mexeu na pena dentro do tinteiro. Não podia negar que seu membro se enrijecia cada vez que se lembrava de Lyanna Stark montando um cavalo durante o Torneio de Harrenhal, era uma visão dos céus. O modo como ela cavalgava era extremamente pervertido, movimentando os quadris selvagemente.

 _Pelos deuses, eu sou um pobre pervertido._

Mas não tinha amantes. Deitava-se com Elia cada vez que sentia tesão, então esperava que a esposa estivesse feliz e com a vida sexual ativa… pois a afetiva não estava tão bem assim. Não conversavam, não trocavam informações sobre o dia-a-dia, não fazia nada. A maioria dessa culpa está centrada no própria Rhaegar, afinal, todo mundo sabia da proposta que ele fez ao Stark.

 _Talvez também porque mandei Aegon para um 'treinamento especial'._

O garoto precisava de uma dose do que era disciplina e autoridade, e com certeza em Westeros isso nunca aconteceria. Deixou-o sob os ótimos e confiáveis cuidados de Ashara Dayne, a sua mãe Rhaella e Oberyn Martell. Seria bom que o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro fosse um rapaz bem experiente nos assuntos do mundo, assim como nas guerras, disputas, conflitos e até mesmo como exercer seu papel de soberano. Ashara Dayne ficou com a tarefa de educá-lo com os idiomas e informações úteis, Rhaella o ensinaria como utilizar o poder de forma produtiva e Oberyn Martell o ensinaria a arte da guerra.

 _Mas não essa guerra cavalheiresca que me ensinaram._

Rhaegar gostaria de ter sido educado do jeito que fazia com Aegon, e isso deixou a Rainha Elia com muito peso na consciência de deixar o seu filhote de dragão ir embora com tanta facilidade.

 _Mas isso só tem dois anos._

Mas a esposa sempre o lembra durante as discussões. Pode-se dizer que a vida íntima dele era tão boa quanto o inferno.

Escutou duas batidinhas da porta de seus aposentos em que realizava as reuniões íntimas. Não deixaria que ninguém colocasse os olhos nas curiosidades do Rei.

 _Ser Rei é poder chamar quem eu quiser para os meus aposentos._

Pensou nessa frase do pai, que foi assassinado pelo próprio Rhaegar há muitos anos.

Respirou fundo e arrumou o longo cabelo prateado, sentindo-se com dezesseis anos novamente. Não era assim tão velho, mas tinha filhos crescidos já. Continuava bonito, assim como falavam.

Respirou fundo novamente.

 _Nem vi a menina e já quero trepar com ela._

Tinha que colocar na cabeça que era só uma curiosidade, mas se bem que das duas vezes que transou com Lyanna, uma ela engravidou e o bebê morreu no parto. Sorriu com o pensamento. Deitou-se com ela uma hora antes do seu casamento com Robert Baratheon. No final de tudo, ela havia sido dele momentaneamente.

Na segunda, foi uma viagem que ela fez para Porto Real antes de ir para Winterfell. Transaram de novo, Elia os flagrou (outro motivo para o seu casamento ser um inferno) e todo mundo acabou brigado.

 _Mas foram as duas melhores fodas da minha vida._

Soltou um pigarro.

\- Entre – falou em voz baixa, voltando o seu olhar para a porta dupla também em carvalho.

Sor Arthur Dayne, seu melhor amigo, abriu uma delas e fez uma profunda reverência, deixando entrar a menina Stark logo após. Rhaegar quis sorrir, mas o fez dentro de si, não poderia demonstrar o quanto a menina havia agradado o seu… apetite. Sentiu deu membro enrijecer ao ponto de latejar ao perceber que era uma loba original de Winterfell, com os olhos cinzentos transbordando ousadia e agressividade, e até mesmo uma pequena dose de impetuosidade. Só de pousar os olhos em Arya Stark, Rhaegar percebeu que a menina tinha o mesmíssimo temperamento forte da tia, o que o agradou mais ainda. Gostava do jeito selvagem de Lyanna Stark, e assim esperava que Arya Stark fosse ainda pior.

 _Pelos deuses, pelos Sete! O que eu estou pensando?!_

Era pequenas, os seios médios e não parecia ter grandes curvas. A pele extremamente branca combinava perfeitamente com os cabelos escuros, estes desarrumados. Notou que a barra do vestido estava sujo de lama, e então percebeu o quanto havia sido grosseiro.

 _Ela acabou de chegar e deve estar cansada._

Deveria ter esperado mais, segurado sua ansiedade.

Conhecendo uma loba-gigante de Winterfell, não seria agora que ela se sentiria confortável para conversar… ou conhecê-lo melhor.

 _Ou trepar._

Precisava parar com essa estupidez. Ela tinha idade pra ser sua filha mais nova.

\- Peço que me perdoe pela indelicadeza, Lady Arya – começou formal e gentil, então logo percebeu o quanto ela era PÉSSIMA em reverências e cortesias em geral. Sequer a menina dobrou o joelho e ainda atraiu um olhar curioso do próprio Artur Dayne.

 _Ela deve estar nervosa._

\- É verdade que eu acabei de chegar e me vestir apropriadamente para encontrar Vossa Alteza, mas Lorde Tywin me avisou que Vossa Alteza só poderia me ver nos próximos minutos – ela se justificou tentando de todas as formas convencer que havia sido educada para aquilo, mas era óbvio que não. Arya Stark ajeitava as mãos nervosamente uma contra a outra e também não tinha uma postura lá muito boa com o espartilho… _que deve estar apertado_ – Então me perdoe dizer a verdade, Rei Rhaegar. Estou cansada, com fome e parecendo que fugi no meio da floresta e parei aqui sem-querer.

Ele não conseguiu sufocar um pequeno sorriso de lado.

 _Menina diferente. Interessante._

O olhar do seu melhor amigo era como se dissesse: "Quem diabos essa menina pensa que é?"

 _Juventude e desafios._

Aegon era semelhante.

 _Talvez eles deem um ótimo par._

Rhaegar precisava parar de pensar na 'praticidade' daquilo.

\- Sor Arthur, deixe-nos – o amigo fez a reverência de acordo com a formalidade e saiu do aposento rapidamente. Era um dos poucos que sabiam das fraquezas do Rei – Sente-se, Lady Arya.

Mostrou uma das cadeiras da mesa do aposento em que Rhaegar planejava suas artimanhas. Ela tentava se sentar com o vestido e até que desempenhou bem o papel, sentando-se em sua frente. Olhando de perto, ela tinha uma pequena cicatriz na mandíbula esquerda, olhos grandes de loba-gigante e lábios extremamente convidativos.

 _Os de baixo também._

Precisava interromper sua perversão por lobas.

\- Sor Arthur não deixou minha loba-gigante entrar – falou a menina após alguns segundos de silêncio. Deixaria que ela se sentisse mais… à vontade… ao mesmo tempo que a analisaria – Não achei justo.

\- Tem alguma desconfiança de mim, Lady Arya? - perguntou sério, mas por dentro… ahhh… ele se deliciava com ela – Desconfia do Rei?

Ela ficou vermelha como se fosse um morango. Os olhos cinzentos em alerta.

Rhaegar sabia que estava sendo sacana ao aproveitar da falha da educação que ela teve.

\- Não, não… pelos deuses antigos, NÃO! - exclamou imediatamente, suspirando por final – Pelos deuses antigos, minha mãe vai me matar caso eu passe uma imagem idiota da minha família.

Ele sorriu de lado novamente. Conhecia Catelyn Tully apenas por comentários, mas era o suficiente.

\- Parece ser uma mulher rigoroso a Lady Stark, não? - ele direcionava a conversa facilmente, era visível que ela não tinha preparo para o jogo dos tronos. _Se é assim, é melhor não expô-la…_ \- Não se acanhe, não irei lhe julgar. Os dorneses também não são muito próximos à cortesia, se isso a consola.

Ela deu de ombros.

\- A Lady Stark me xingaria do mesmo jeito – comentou – Mas eu até sei disso dos dorneses.

 _Ela realmente não serve para o jogo dos tronos._

Não era à toa que a mantinham escondida no Norte.

\- Sabe? - perguntou Rhaegar – Posso saber como a pequena senhora sabe disto?

E foi aí que ela realmente se acanhou. Passou a olhá-lo como se fosse algo estranho e ligeiramente ameaçador.

 _Ela é o pesadelo de Tywin Lannister._

Talvez ela se saísse melhor em um papel de execução, e não planejamento.

 _Lyanna é mais impetuosa… ou sem-noção._

\- É interesse da Coroa saber? - perguntou Arya – Quer dizer, sem ofensas… mas é um assunto particular.

Rhaegar ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

\- Esconder informações diante do Rei é crime, Lady Arya – ele se levantou enquanto falava, vendo-a de cima. A partir disso, contornou a mesa e ficou diante dela – Vai esconder algo do seu Rei?

\- Err… - ela parecia incerta. Rhaegar havia atingido a inexperiência dela em cheio, afinal, poderia abusar da sua autoridade e ainda aproveitar das ordens rigorosas que Catelyn Stark havia dado à menina - ...não é nada demais. É só uma proposta de casamento, só isso. Nada que relacionado à Coroa, Vossa Majestade.

Mas algo era interessante: a menina o encarava nos olhos. Sequer desviava o olhar.

Gostou disso. Gostou demais disso.

\- 'Proposta de casamento'? - perguntou com a sensação de que alguém poderia roubar algo de si, o que era uma meia-verdade. Ela sequer era sua, mas um casamento impediria algo que poderia vir a acontecer. Aprendeu demais como deveria administrar suas propriedades após matar o pai – Posso saber de quem?

Além de tudo isso, ele gostou de dar um nó na mente da menina… só que aí aconteceu o contrário do que deveria. Arya Stark bufou e se levantou da cadeira… embora não chegasse até a altura dos ombros dele.

\- Olha só, _Vossa Majestade_ , - impressão dele ou tinha uma certa dose zombeteira? - não tenho a menor idéia do porque me chamou aqui, pois duvido muito que seja para discutir minha vida pessoal! Só vim aqui porque Robb e Sansa estão ocupados e sou mesmo um fracasso na cortesia e nesse joguinho que sulistas gostam de fazer. Se o Rei não for claro, não entenderei nada.

 _Opa._

Ela era explosiva e ainda o encarava.

\- Tenho um assunto a ser discutido, mas é relacionado à sua proposta de casamento – começou com suas meia-verdades novamente – Talvez então seja algo que tenha a danificar os Targaryen, Lady Arya?

A menina revirou os olhos impacientemente.

\- Se quer tanto saber, foi o tal do Trystan Martell… que _você_ provavelmente conhece! - exclamou esquecendo-se completamente com quem estava lidando, o que acabou por diverti-lo – Não é uma coisa boa ter uma aliança com o Norte e Dorne, hein? Pelo que entendo de política, seria bom pra todo mundo.

 _De fato._

Disso ela tinha total razão, deixando-o um pouco pensativo.

\- Entendo - _...até demais…_ \- Dorne seria um bom lugar para a pequena senhora. Vejo que se agitou, então que tal continuarmos a discussão de política matrimonial da segunda filha dos Stark para depois?

 _Não posso me aproximar com uma loba-gigante furiosa prestes a dar o bote._

Não tinha medo dela, mas se a menina o estapeasse ou algo assim, não teria como aliviar o lado dela. Se aliviasse, perderia o respeito que ela tem por ele. Seria tirar a autoridade.

\- Por mim está ótimo! - exclamou dando-lhe as costas – Me avise quando estiver disposto, Vossa Majestade.

E a menina abriu as portas de carvalho em um só movimento, impressionando-o. De fato, parecia uma menina ágil. Arya Stark levantou as saias para andar mais rápido, não estava se importando com quem pudesse ver aquela gigantesca falha de cortesia e etiqueta.

Sor Arthur Dayne adentrou o aposento, fechando as portas de carvalho atrás de si.

\- Vejo que não foi bem-sucedida a investida – comentou informalmente, como o melhor amigo que era – Parece ser uma menina difícil.

Rhaegar assentiu pensativo, estava se perguntando o porquê de Doran Martell não tê-lo avisado daquela proposta de casamento.

\- Os Martell querem que ela se case com Trystan – informou o amigo, que se surpreendeu com a informação – Não acha estranho que eles queiram uma Stark por perto?

Era para o amigo discutir aquela informação, levantar hipóteses, mas não… apenas riu do Rei.

\- Está com suas idéias mirabolantes novamente, meu amigo – o cavaleiro o analisava divertido – Quer achar conexões coisas desconexas. É uma boa aliança, e só. Beneficiaria todo mundo, Dorne é um bom lugar para meninas de gênio forte. É só ver as Serpentes de Areia.

Mas Rhaegar arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Isso não está ajudando, muito obrigado.

\- Entendo que gostou da lobinha, mas não acha que está indo longe demais? - perguntou o amigo cautelosamente – Ela tem família e os nortenhos estão passando por uma fase difícil.

Foi aí que o Rei teve uma idéia genial.

\- Sim, é uma crise de alimentos também – raciocinou sorrindo, fazendo o amigo suspirar – Posso usar isso.

\- Rhaegar, eu te conheço como poucos e te falo: você acha que está controlando essa menina, mas na verdade é ela quem está no comando.

(…)

Arya tomava banho na deliciosa água quente, mas tudo que conseguia pensar era um jeito de sair dali o mais rápido possível. Em seus aposentos confortáveis, ela queria saber o que poderia fazer, com quem poderia conversar, para que tudo se ajeitasse. Não adiantava correr atrás de Tywin Lannister pois não se sentiu confortável quando estava com ele.

Agitou a perna na banheira, inquieta. Não tinha gostado do jeito que ele a encarava.

 _Não sou tola._

Rhaegar Targaryen mirou seus seios por um tempo, e depois o resto do corpo. Sabia quando um homem estava inclinado a fazer coisas que Arya de fato não deveria saber porque não era casada, mas como convivia com muitos soldados, era fácil saber o que era. Não negava que os olhos violeta do homem eram bonitos e profundos, até mesmo sedutores. O Rei era bonito como diziam, mas não tão simpático quanto comentavam por aí. Ninguém gosta dele no Norte, o que é compreensível.

 _Por qual motivo o Rei se interessaria por um assunto tão pessoal de Winterfell?_

Ele não possuía nenhuma ligação com os Stark, então qual era o interesse?

 _Em mim que não é._

Seria muita alucinação pensar algo do tipo.

Nymeria a analisava atentamente.

\- O que foi? - perguntou para a loba-gigante, que soltou um gemidinho baixo – Eu tenho o direito de ficar com raiva, não tenho?

Era meio inútil conversar com Nymeria. A loba-gigante não saberia lhe aconselhar.

 _Não soaria bonito se eu falasse desse encontro com o Rei para outras pessoas._

Finalmente Arya tinha percebido que se reunir com ele nos aposentos íntimo _dele_ era intimidade demais. Não poderia ser o que ela estava pensando, simplesmente era inconcebíbel.

Escutou três batidinhas na porta.

 _Os guardas sabem que estou tomando banho._

Por qual motivo eles deixariam qualquer pessoa passar por cima disto, afinal, é muito íntimo para alguém interromper.

\- Um minuto! - berrou assustada, pegando o toalha e se enxugando toda, logo depois jogou um roupão de peles pesados por cima do seu corpo. Tentou prender o cabelo rapidamente, mas acabou desistindo daquela ritualística feminina – Entra!

A porta se abriu e Arya revirou os olhos impacientemente quando viu quem era.

\- Gostaria de perguntar qual a necessidade de vir até aqui essa hora da noite – confessou enquanto o Rei fechava a porta silenciosamente, voltando seu olhar para a lobinha. _Ele está em seus trajes de dormir…_ \- Do jeito que te vejo, parece que estava dormindo.

Mas o filho da puta apenas sorriu de lado.

\- Quanta agressividade, Lady Arya – comentou divertido – Vim te visitar, só isso. Espero que não tenha atrapalhado o seu banho.

A menina ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

\- Atrapalhou, tanto que nem pude me vestir de acordo com o que dizem que eu tenho que vestir – falou atropelando as palavras, sua vontade era de sentar a mão na cara do homem – Não sou um gênio da etiqueta e cortesia, mas sei que não sua presença não é bem vista nos meus aposentos nessa hora da noite.

Mas ele simplesmente sorria.

\- De fato! - exclamou o homem – Eu não pude resistir, apenas isso. Seus guardas não podem me impedir, mas…

Nymeria rosnou para ele, interrompendo-o. Notou que o Rei analisou a loba-gigante com cautela, e então Arya percebeu a receita do fracasso dentro daquele aposento. Correu até aporta, abrindo-a.

\- Nymeria, fora!

 _Afinal, eu não deveria ter mandado o Rei para fora ao invés da minha loba?_

(…)

Sentiu medo daquela loba-gigante dentro do quarto da menina. Ele não contava que aquela criatura estivesse seguindo-a por todos os aposentos da Fortaleza Vermelha, o que era bastante perigoso. Era como se fosse enfiar um dragão em Winterfell, ou algo próximo disso. Nisso tudo, deliciou-se em perceber que foi a loba que foi pra fora, e não ele.

Quando Arya Stark fechou as costas, o Rei resolveu demarcar seu território. Por mais rebelde que a menina fosse, não conseguiria ir contra suas investidas implícitas… que seriam bastante explícitas. Quando Rhaegar ia abraçá-la pelas costas, sentiu a mão da menina segurando um dos seus pulsos.

Mesmo de costas, ela ainda estava atenta.

\- Não faça o que eu acho que está pretendendo fazer.

Ela era pequena e magra, mas a força que segurava o seu pulso era surpreendente.

\- Que bom que percebeu, lobinha – comentou ao pé do ouvido dela – Fico feliz que não seja tão inocente assim.

\- Agora eu sei porque minha tia te odeia.

Isso foi o suficiente para tirar o sorriso da cara dele.

\- Lyanna Stark me odeia, é? - perguntou Rhaegar virando-a com a mão que estava livre, obrigando-a a encará-lo. Os olhos grandes e agressivos da menina despejavam raiva – Ela não reclamou disso quando se deitou comigo. O bebê que morreu no parto não era um Baratheon.

Arya arregalou os olhos.

 _Por qual motivo eu revelei isso?!_

Não era só ela que estava se agitando naquela situação.

\- Pelos deuses antigos! - ela exclamou chocada – Meu pai sabe disso?!

Ele balançou a cabeça.

 _Se arrependimento matasse…_

\- Não comente com ninguém – pediu tentando se controlar – Você não escutou nada. Eu poderia usar da força e obrigá-la a se mostrar para mim, mas não quero fazer algo tão baixo. Sei o que está pensando de mim, mas irei lhe dar a escolha. Deixe-me vê-la sem esse casaco de pele.

A menina colocou as mãos na cintura.

\- Não.

\- Lady Arya… - ele começou astuto - …o Norte está com dificuldades de alimentar todos os seus habitantes, não é?

 _Sim, serei baixo ao ponto de pressioná-la._

Nessa hora vale tudo.

 _Mas por qual motivo estou tão… obcecado?_

\- É uma chantagem? - perguntou a menina enquanto balançava a cabeça – Pensei que o Rei fosse melhor que isso. Deixaria de ajudar os seus súditos e vassalos apenas porque me quer ver nua?

Ela colocou de uma forma que o fez se sentir envergonhado com aquilo que fazia.

\- Lyanna caiu nessa – comentou dando de ombros – Vejo que você não irá.

\- Já sei o que está acontecendo aqui – ela riu, deixando intrigado – Todos falam que sou a versão mais nova da minha tia, então o Rei ficou curioso para saber se eu era parecida com a mulher que o rejeitou de diversas formas no passado. Agora fico sabendo que minha tia até teve um filho natimorto com você, e mesmo assim ela não procurou sua companhia naquele momento infeliz. Está descontando em mim toda a sua paixonite negada, Rhaegar Targaryen? Acha mesmo que eu, Arya Stark, poderia substituir Lyanna Stark?

\- Você é boa com as palavras quando é para provocar alguém – elogiou-a estranhamente, mas tudo isso para disfarçar emoções como constrangimento e uma certa ansiedade crescente dentro de si – Sua aparência pode até ser parecida, mas tem alguns pontos que são diferentes.

\- Sei que são, não preciso que você fale deles – resmungou ela – Quando se gosta de alguém, ninguém pode substituir essa pessoa. Pela sua experiência de vida, deveria saber disto. Eu não iria te satisfazer como minha tia provavelmente o fez pelo simples motivo que você ama ela, e não a mim. Espero que entenda essa detalhe tão óbvio que sequer passa por sua mente.

Rhaegar a encarou por alguns momentos antes de se afastar.

\- Você está certa – admitiu derrotado – Quer se casar com Trystan Martell?

\- Óbvio que não! - exclamou com uma careta – Nada de casamento pra mim. São gaiolas que os homens aprisionam as mulheres para parir e cuidar de inutilidades, como administração de um lar. Isso definitivamente não é pra mim.

Rhaegar assentiu… _por quê não unir o útil ao agradável?_

\- Então tenho uma nova proposta para fazer – começou enquanto a menina revirava os olhos impacientemente – É melhor que a antiga.

\- Espero que seja – resmungou novamente – Diga-me.

\- Com o meu poder e autoridade, posso evitar que alguém possa se casar com você… não faça essa cara, ainda não terminou de escutar – começou Rhaegar – Digamos que nossa reunião aqui seria sobre como o Norte tem passado e se está com crises de racionamento, então digamos que vocês estejam precisando de mais ajuda e apoio do que estamos dando. Eu forneceria a quantidade que Lady Arya achar conveniente, mas a condição era que a própria Lady Arya deveria permanecer na Fortaleza Vermelha pois alguém precisa representar os interesses do Norte enquanto o inverno desaba sobre nós. Dessa forma, eu te livro de casamentos por te manter ocupada em seu dever e aí teríamos todo o tempo para nos conhecermos.

Percebeu que ela quis rir, mas segurou o impulso.

 _Quase lá, Rhaegar._

\- Então digamos que eu aceite, o que acontecerá quando o inverno terminar?

\- O óbvio – respondeu ele – Rhaenys tem uma saúde muito debilidade e Aegon é arrogante demais para ser o herdeiro único do Trono de Ferro. É uma proposta que atenderá às necessidades nortenhas, suas e minhas. Não acha uma boa proposta, _lobinha_?

Ela pensou por alguns instantes.

\- E se eu disser que não?

Rhaegar deu de ombros.

\- Te tomarei como refém e fim da história.

\- Seu cara de pau descarado – ofendeu-o sem se preocupar quem ele era – O que sua esposa acha de você?

\- Não sei exatamente, mas tenho todas as intenções de mantê-la em Dorne enquanto você estiver por aqui – respondeu sorrindo de lado, estava quase convencendo-a… mas teria que dar um jeito de oficializar bastardos pois a proposta era deixá-la como amante fixa, algo que ele sequer pensou anteriormente. _O que eu não faço para provar dessa lobinha…_ \- Terá toda a liberdade de ir e vir por todo continente caso aceitar minha proposta. Você não terá essa liberdade caso se case com Trystan Martell, não acha? Poder e autoridade então, nada. Defenderá o Norte… mas com o preço de abrir as pernas pra mim. Acha que pode fazer isso?

(…)

\- Aqui não! - avisou Rhaegar surpreso com a ida dela até o aposento oficial do Pequeno Conselho. Já era tarde da noite e ele precisava rever todas os pedidos que a menina fez para que ele atendesse, tudo relacionado ao Norte. Mas ele não poderia reclamar daquilo – Alguém pode nos ver, Arya.

Mas ela sorria divertida, como se estivesse fazendo algo extremamente prazeroso. De fato era, mas a verdade era que o Rei estava tendo tanto trabalho com seu dever que sequer a visitou em seus aposentos naquela semana.

\- E daí? - perguntou ela sentando-se em seu colo com as pernas abertas. O perfume da menina entrou pelas narinas dele, que arrepiou por completo. Seu membro se enrijeceu seu sentir uma leve mordida no pescoço, uma das marcas registradas da lobinha – Ninguém virá até aqui, só Sor Arthur e ele sabe de tudo. Vamos, Rhaegar… quem implorou por me manter aqui foi você.

Faziam algumas meses que ela estava na Fortaleza Vermelha e o resto dos Targaryen já estavam no lugar há poucos dias, então não suspeitavam de nada. A única diferença visível era que ele e Elia não dormiam mais no mesmo quarto, então não havia mais nenhum relacionamento sexual entre eles mais. Arya acabava com suas forças.

Ele segurou-a pela cintura, acariciando-a.

\- Recebi uma carta estranha do seu pai – revelou à ela, que finalmente prestou atenção ao que ele dizia – Disse que te quer de volta, mas não sei o que falarei para ele quando notar que a filha está grávida.

Ela sorriu divertida. Nem aparentava pois estava apenas no segundo mês de gravidez, revelando-se uma ótima mulher para engravidar. Não poderia chamá-la mais de 'menina', só que era tão ninfetinha que não conseguia evitar.

\- Fale que eu irei visitá-los em breve – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dele, gemendo ao sentir que Rhaegar apertava seus seios por dentro das vestes de dormir – Rhaegar, se você não me der o que eu quero hoje, irei atrás de outros. Aegon gosta de me observar enquanto eu rezo no Bosque Sagrado.

 _Um problema irritante._

Depois que Aegon havia chegado de Essos, parecia que seus olhos só tinham um foco:

 _Minha lobinha._

\- Você transaria com ele, lobinha? - perguntou-a com um pouco de raiva, rasgando as vestes da menina – Iria me trair com o meu próprio filho?

Colocou-a em cima da mesa, tomando seus lábios com agressividade enquanto as mãos percorriam por todo o corpo. Ela gemeu quando sentiu que Rhaegar havia começado a masturbá-la, ficando mais molhada do que já estava. Mas havia algo mais naquela buceta.

Rhaegar parou com os movimentos e analisou o conteúdo da sua mão.

\- Vejo que me traiu agora há pouco – comentou desgostoso – Nem preciso perguntar com quem, não é?

Ela sorria divertida enquanto balançava a cabeça.

\- Não sou casada com você e isso não estava na clásula do nosso contrato – argumentou astuta, fazendo-o sorrir – Aegon é muito bom de cama, deve ter aprendido em Essos.

 _Ela gosta de fazer isso._

Poderia matá-la. Poderia machucá-la.

 _Mas eu a amo._

Nisso tudo, ele percebeu que ela tinha todo o direito de ser livre. Arya tinha a opção de estar com ele, e era apenas uma opção. Aegon alimentava esperanças e sentimentos, eles eram jovens e tinham tudo para ter um casamento proveitoso.

 _Seria um casamento bom para o reino._

Mas o ciúmes…

\- Melhor que eu? - provocou-a ao chupar seus mamilos, descendo até seus lábios vaginais – Ele te chupa como eu?

A lobinha jogou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu quando ele começou a chupar sua buceta ao mesmo tempo que enfiava três dedos nela. Ela não parecia estar muito preocupada em disfarçar, pelo que parecia.

\- Impressão minha ou está bebendo da porra do seu filho, Vossa Majestade? - provocou-o do jeito que sempte fazia.

\- Ele é o meu filho, então nasceu da minha porra – respondeu voltando a beijá-la – Não vejo nenhum problema em mim.

Rhaegar a abraçou carinhosamente enquanto posicionava seu membro enrijecido na entrada da buceta apertada e molhada da menina.

\- Fico feliz que esteja deixando o meu filho feliz – confessou beijando-a novamene – Espero que ele esteja tão feliz quando eu estou com você. Eu te amo, mas só a divido com Aegon. Nova regra.

Quando Rhaegar ia penetrá-la, notou que Aegon os encarava de longe. Por incrível que pareça, ele sorria de uma forma divertida e intrigante.

\- Arya me fez um convite interessante agora há pouco.

A lobinha sorriu com cara de ninfomaníaca.

\- Eu amo vocês dois, então por quê não tê-los ao mesmo tempo?


End file.
